This new Poinsettia cultivar `140` originated as an induced mutation of a seedling from cross pollination in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. The seedling was designated `I-85`. Cultivar `140` was selected because of its early flowering, short stature, dark red flower bracts and dark green foliage; traits which distinguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. Cultivar `140` was strongly self-branching, unlike the parent `I-85`. Further, `140` is typically shorter than other poinsettia cultivars by several centimeters, including `I-85`. Because of its stronger branching, `140` typically finishes at an overall height of 35 cm while `I-85` is nearer 38-40 cm. Cultivar `460`, which has some characteristics similar to `140`, is significantly taller, attaining a height of about 43 cm after self-branching. After selection, stem cuttings of cultivar `140` were vegetatively reproduced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.